1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display panels, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, generally include pixels. In order to form a pixel, a thin film transistor (TFT) circuit may be formed or an organic layer may be deposited on a bare glass, and then the pixel may be sealed by a color filter glass substrate or an encapsulation glass. In order to achieve slimness of the display panel, a mother substrate is provided in a thin profile, the mother substrate is cut into a predetermined size on a cell-by-cell basis, and then required circuit lines and a driving integrated circuit (e.g., a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB)) are attached on the substrate. Next, additional processes (e.g., examining manufactured display panels) may be performed.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.